Summer Fun
by blackandblueangel
Summary: Damien's home from Wisconsin and now the fun begins...


**_Summary: It's been a boring summer. Damien's back from Wisconsin and now the fun begins._**

_**Spoilers: none, but this is set between Revielle and See no Evil**_

_**Disclaimer: Once again: NCIS is not mine, but a girl came dream, right?**_

_**A/N: Yes, I added more! I thought of more, so I deleted the story and edited.**_

Kate was at NCIS and Leslie took Laina to Indiana for a few days, so Layla was on her own today. Other than the scare with Kate a few weeks earlier, Layla's summer was boring. Layla didn't work well with boring; that was usually when she got crazy ideas. Right now, she was sitting on her bed with her guitar trying to put music to the lyrics of her newest song. Layla was a perfectionist when it came to that. She wouldn't leave her room until her songs sounded right. It drove Kate crazy until she learned to live with it. "You'll never know 'cause you never cared. You'll never know me, so why waste our time?" she sang as she strummed. She was never much of a rhymer but her songs always turned out okay. After three hours of putting strings and chords together, Layla's song was perfect. And the timing was perfect because as she put the guitar down, the phone started ringing. She picked up the phone off the bed. "Hello?" she greeted.

"Hiya Tigger." She heard her friend's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Damien, you back in town yet?" she asked.

"What, you miss me?" he teased.

She did, but she'll never admit it. "You wish." She paused. "I'm bored!" she whined, like a five year old.

She heard Damien laugh on the other end. "Wanna hang out?" he asked.

"Meet me at NCIS in an hour." She said before hanging up.

* * *

Damien beat Layla to NCIS Headquarters. He didn't want to go in without her, so he sat on a bench in front of the building. Layla showed up about ten minutes later. She put her backpack on the ground, sat next to him, and smiled. "How was Wisconsin?" she asked.

"It was good. Got to see my friends there. What I miss while I was away?"

"Nothing much: babysitting, music, and Kate getting into trouble on the job."

Damien nodded. "So what we doing today?" he asked.

Layla smirked and jumped up. "Come on!" she said as she grabbed his hand, pulling him up and dragged him towards the building. Damien barely had time to grab Layla's backpack for her.

They reached the doors and entered. Layla quickly made friends with the security guards when she started hanging around NCIS. "Hey Layla, dropping by to see Agent Todd?" one of the guards asked.

Layla nodded. "Yep, Jeff. He's with me." she answered, pointing to Damien.

Damien set Layla's backpack on the conveyer belt before they walked though the metal detectors. Jeff handed them their guest passes and they were on their way. First they took the stairs en route to the bullpen. "What can't we take the elevator?" Damien asked.

"Cause I don't like elevators or any small space." Layla answered.

"You've taken elevators before without a problem." He reminded her.

"Yea, but I saw this movie where people got trapped in this elevator and some psycho put a bomb on it." She recalled.

Damien thought for a second. "You talking about Speed?" he asked as they entered the bullpen. Layla nodded. "You do know the chances of that happening in the building of a federal agency in very slim, right?"

"Yea, so where the chances of Kate, Ducky, and Gerald being held hostage in the downstairs morgue by a terrorist." She said.

"Huh?" Damien asked. That happened before he moved to DC.

"Never mind." No one was in the bullpen so Layla wasted no time in going over to Tony's desk, sitting in his chair.

"What are you doing?" Damien asked.

Layla smirked. "Having a little fun with Tony." She answered, wiggling the mouse to his computer.

"Do you even know the password?"

Layla giggled. "He rambled about some movie series he is crazy about: Halloween. I saw it, I hate it. Anyways, I'm trying that first." She typed in "Halloween" in the password box and his computer unlocked. Layla smiled. "See, I'm good." She proclaimed. She clicked the start button, and then clicked on the control panel.

Damien walked over and stood behind her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Changing his password. What kind of password is Halloween, anyways." She answered.

"Should you be doing that?"

"No."

"Then why are you?" he asked.

Layla rolled her eyes. What a fun sucker. "Because it's fun. Besides, Tony expects it." Damien nodded. After Layla was done she logged off and wrote something on a post it note and got off the chair. "Let's go see Abby."

Abby's music was blasting as usual, she didn't hear Layla and Damien walk in. Layla sat down on the nearest chair, while Damien stood next to her. Abby turned around and jumped. She turned off the music. "Geez, when did you get here?" she asked.

Layla giggled. "Not long, why so jumpy?"

Abby shrugged. "No reason." She looked over at Damien. "Hey Damien, welcome back. Did you miss us?" she greeted.

Damien nodded. "Yes, loads." He answered.

"You, two, planning much?" Abby asked.

Layla nodded. "No, we were just going to roam around town. Maybe a movie, we haven't decided."

Abby nodded. "Stay out of trouble or atleast don't get caught." She giggled.

"Where's Kate?" Layla asked.

"Dead Petty Officer." Abby answered.

"Can we go see Ducky?"

"No way, kid! Kate, Gibbs, and Ducky have all said you are not allowed in Autopsy."

* * *

Layla and Damien left NCIS off to the nearest movie theater (_**sp?**_). They were going to see I, Robot. It didn't seem appealing to Layla, but she wasn't really there to watch much of the movie. They were settled in their seat with one large popcorn and two large drinks: Layla had pepsi and Damien had coke. Layla had her backpack taking up the seat next to her for a fast get away if the movie is bad.

"How long is this movie?" he asked. He wasn't liking it very much.

"Beats me." She answered. About a half hour into it, Layla got bored. She reached into her backpack and grabbed a flashlight out of it. She turned it on and pointed it up. She giggled at the groans when she pointed it at the movie screen.

"Why do you have a flashlight in your backpack?" Damien groaned.

Layla turned off the flashlight and put it back in her backpack. "You never know when you're going to need one." She answered. The sat in silence for ten minutes until Layla's short attention span got the better of her. She threw a popcorn at a bald guy and hit him in the head. "Score." She whispered as the man turned to look around.

Damien sighed. "Layla, come on." He groaned.

Layla ignored him and continued to throw popcorn at random people. Everyone looking around for the guilty part amused Layla. Her amusement was short lived when they say an employee coming towards them. "Run!" She said to Damien. Layla grabbed her backpack and she and Damien ran past the employee and ran from the theater.

They ran into Target, where they sat down on the nearest bench to catch their breaths. "Okay, if they had caught us and called your sister and my parents, I'd be in huge trouble." Said Damien.

Layla rolled her eyes. "Relax and have fun." She responded. Layla jumped up and grabbed Damien. "Let's have fun!"

Damien groaned as they ran deeper in the store. Layla found the oversized basket of balls near the kid stuff. She reached into one of the holes and grabbed a ball. Damien watched as Layla's child-like personality came to life. He watched as she dribbled the ball like a basketball. She backed away to toss it in the top of the basket, but she missed. Sports were not her strong suit; she hated them. She went for the ball and tossed it to Damien. "Come on, Basketball Star, you're always raving how you're going to be in the NBA one day." She challenged.

Damien smiled because it was true. At his middle school in Wisconsin, his basketball team was number one in the state. "Okay." He nodded. He dribbled the ball a bit and backed up. He tossed it up and the ball went into the over sized basket.

"Awesome!" Layla cheered as she jumped up and down. Layla grabbed another ball and tossed it to Damien, then grabbed one for herself. She stepped back a few steps and raised the ball. "She shoots," Layla announced as she jumped and tossed the ball. "And she misses, which is why she's sticking to guitar." She announced when her ball missed, once again.

Damien laughed as he threw the ball and made it in once again. The teens continued tossing the balls into the basket as Layla yelled random things, loudly. Customer passing by them either laughed or gave dirty looks. A woman walked by with her small child. "Those kids are the reason rules were invented." She said to the child.

Layla just shrugged her off as Damien tossed the ball. He missed and the ball hit the woman, who, abruptly, turned around. "Way to go, Basketball star." Layla teased. The woman started looking around for an employee. "Oh Shit!" Layla cursed. "Run!" she yelled as she turned around. She and Damien ran to the music part of the store.

Damien noticed Layla mischievous smirk. "Oh no, Layla." he said.

Layla ignored him and walked to the CDs. She picked up a bunch and put them in different places then she originally found them. She continued this for three isles, while Damien followed.

Afterwards, they continued to the womens' clothes department. There was one thing Layla always wanted to try and this would be the time to do it. There were circular type racks with shirts hanging from them. Layla crawled into the middle and waited for customer. Damien thought it would be weird being a boy standing in the womens' clothes part. Instead of people thinking he was a pervert, He joined Layla. "Layla, why are we doing this?" he whispered.

"For fun." she answered.

"Can't you do something less troublesome for fun?"

Layla giggled. "What fun would that be?"

Damien groan. "¿Por qué mí?"

"Nadie dijo que tenía que ser mi amigo." she replied. Damien forgot that she excelled in Spanish Class. They saw a woman approach the rack. Well, technically, they only saw her legs. Layla grabbed a pink shirt and shook it a little. "Pick me! Pick me! you know you want to."

The woman walked away. "Rotten kids."

Layla giggled and Damien rolled his eyes. Layla continued her game for the next half hour, until a store employee pushed the clothes awa and spotted them. "Run!" She and Damien crawled out the other side and ran from the store.

Once they were far enough away, they stopped. Layla began laughing, hysterically. "Not funny, Layla. If they caught us and called my parents and your sister, I'd be dead." Damien hissed.

Layla calmed herself. "You worry too much. Come let's go haunt Kate." Layla said.

* * *

Kate and Tony entered the bullpen after processing their crime scene. Petty Office Joanne Green was shot in the back of the head: execution style. She was found in her basement. Whoever her killer was, he forced her downstairs. At least that's what the evidence suggested. He or she didn't have the guts to shoot her in front of her face. She was young and still had her whole life ahead of her.

Kate sat her desk to look up a couple of names on her computer. Tony tried logging on to his computer, but his password didn't work. He typed it in, again. Still nothing. He was getting annoyed. "Kate, did you go on my computer?" he asked.

Kate nodded without looking up from the computer. "Why would I go on you're computer?" she asked, stopping to look at him. "I don't even want to know what's on you're computer." She told him, then began continuing her work.

Tony groaned as he found the post it note and picked it up to read it. He knew that hand writing: Layla. Of course, this was exactly like something she'd do. The note said, "Cooler than pirates." "Hey Kate, what is cooler than pirates?" he asked.

"Ninjas." Kate answered without looking up. She knew her sister well.

Tony typed his new password in. "We need to have a serious talk with her." he pointed out.

"Have fun." Kate retorted as her phone rang. "Todd." She answered. Tony walked her on the phone. "Well, is she with you?" she asked. "Okay, I will." She hung up. "Layla was caught causing trouble at Target, again. She's there so often they can easily pick her out of a security camera." Kate said. "The store manager wants me to put her on a leesh."

Tony chuckled. "Not a bad idea. Ever think of spanking the little monster?" he asked.

Kate nodded. "Tony, she's fourteen, not five, she's too old for that." She said.

Just then, Layla and Damien walked in. "Hi Kate, hi Tony." Layla greeted.

"Speak of the Devil." Kate frowned.

Layla smiled. By the look on Kate's face, she knew about Layla and Damien's fun day.

_**A/N: okay, better? I thought so. I'm heading to season two and already started See No Evil. Check my profile for a list of season two episodes that I'm writing for. If you have an idea you want me to go with or an episode you want me to write for that's not on the list, just let me know! **_

**_Btw: ¿Por qué mí? means why me._**

**_Nadie dijo que tenía que ser mi amigo means no one said you had to be my friend._**

**_I don;t speak spanish but that nice internet translator helps:)  
_**

_**Cya!**_


End file.
